Rollercoaster
by Literate
Summary: It didn’t occur to them that their love was to be composed of hugs, kisses, and happiness—not rants, insults, and sex—but it didn’t occur to them that their love was love at all. TamaXHika sentences.


'Nother one. xP

I need to write more TamaXHika to convince people that this pairing_ works_. :D

Warnings: yaoi, sex and implications to sex, and verbal (kind of) violence. Otherwise, kissing, some language, some typical Hikaru and Tamaki violence. :P TamaXHika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. If I did, I wouldn't have Tamaki end up with Haruhi. Written for 1sentence community on livejournal.

* * *

#01 – Comfort

He can't- he can't- he _can't_, and he _won't_, he vowed to himself, and only the fact that his lover was the one dominating comforted him in that he can't and _won't_ be able to hurt Hikaru and drive themselves to the point of insanity.

#02 – Kiss

Their kisses were _different_; they were neither soft nor slow, neither comforting nor self-assured, but the kind of kiss that clawed for the attention and affection that the other was scared of giving.

#03 – Soft

His fingers press onto the soft skin, dancing in _sensual_ and _arousing_ circles; his lips suck contently at the open, begging mouth, and Hikaru doesn't want to know why Tamaki would _let_ him top.

#04 – Pain

"It _hurts_, Hikaru," Tamaki whined, pouting, as Hikaru flopped bonelessly onto the bed next to him, completely drained, completely spent; and when he noticed that the Hitachiin wasn't paying attention to him at all, Tamaki whimpered, poking his exhausted boyfriend, "Hikaru, can you kiss it for me?" -Hikaru snapped: "Hell no."

#05 – Potatoes

It's quite adorable, Kyouya thinks, but Kyouya doesn't think of these dolls as cute, or intelligent, or worth anything at all; but this little potato family might've been the first step the two made to reconcile with each other… if the hearts and smiles dotted upon each potato were of any clue.

#06 – Rain

He didn't think Hikaru was _that_ type of person—but after picking the soggy pile of sleephead off the streets, Tamaki decided that he shouldn't leave Hikaru alone anymore.

#07 – Chocolate

Tamaki's officially labeling his lover a _tease_— he meant— he tried to lick up the milky brown liquid smeared on his lovers lips, fingers, _body_, only to be forced down by a sticky, _soothing_ hand— _he meant_— Hikaru's one of the few who could make chocolate _addicting_ and _delicious _both in and out of sex.

#08 – Happiness

It didn't occur to them that their love was to be composed of hugs, kisses, and happiness—not rants, insults, and sex—but it didn't occur to them that their love was love at all.

#09 – Telephone

He _wanted_ to apologize, but after a "sorry, Hikaru-chama doesn't want to answer," Tamaki threw his phone to the side and finally decided to wonder what he had done to deserve the usually fiery-headed Hitachiin's neglect.

#10 – Ears

"I just want to _rip your ears off_, milord," Hikaru flared, his fingers shaking spastically, erratically, as Tamaki backed smartly away, "You don't even _use_ them!"

#11 – Name

Hikaru just feels like crying: he shouldn't, he _really _shouldn't—Hitachiins don't cry—but every time Tamaki called him Kaoru and every time Tamaki called his twin Hikaru, he _really_ wanted to go as far to plaster his name onto his forehead so Tamaki would _know_ who was who.

#12 – Sensual

The sensual way that Hikaru's smooth hands would dip, brush, run, and dance in and out of his body, so entrancingly, so rhythmically, so _expertly_, made Tamaki wonder faintly if Hikaru had done this _before_.

#13 – Death

"Look, you went home early yesterday—Kyouya-senpai calls me at least once an hour about absolutely _nothing_—Kaoru's been giving me weird glances like he's worried—and everyone's been looking at me so strangely this morning—so why _wouldn't_ I believe you would die and _leave_ me!" 

#14 – Sex

Sex was their foundation; their relationship would not survive without it—or at least, that's what Hikaru liked to think, because _their_ sex was so _fiery_ and _hot_ that he wouldn't be able to live without it. 

#15 – Touch

But Tamaki likes proving him wrong; all they really need was a comforting hug and a soothing kiss— but that's what Tamaki liked to think because it seemed to be all that Hikaru needed— the _touch _that Hikaru really treasured.

#16 – Weakness

That night with defense_less_ Hikaru had chilled him to the bone; as Tamaki wraps his arms around the blank, _compliant_ twin, he vows to protect him from himself and tell _no one_ that Hikaru could be a complete _uke_ under the influence of alcohol.

#17 – Tears

_He doesn't get it, he doesn't get it— _but seeing his _lord_ and his _toy_ accidentally _kissing_, he finally realizes that he loves Tamaki more than he wanted to.

#18 – Speed

It went too fast, Tamaki looked back: from the accidental kiss, to the after club meetings, to the hesitant experimentation, to the play dates, to the actual _sex_, to the actual _bonding_, to the actual _love_; but Hikaru's slightly (_subconsciously_) grateful that it went fast _enough_ because then he would've gotten bored and then he wouldn't have known he loved Tamaki as much as he _really _did.

#19 - Wind

"Chotto, Hikaru! Where are you going!" Tamaki attempted and failed to grasp Hikaru as he dashed out of the Third Music Room, yelling rebelliously, "Away from you and your obsessions with all things corny!"

#20 - Freedom

All his life, he's been locked in his own world with his twin brother, dreading (_waiting_) for the time when someone would set the both of them spiraling into the real world, into the harsh reality; but, years later, when he finally realizes that he's been sucked into an illogical fantasy and a pact of unconditional love, he doesn't care anymore, because this is _Tamaki_.

#21 - Life

Because of her (_his mother_), he dared to breath the air of the harsh world; because of her (_Haruhi_), he dared to take his baby steps into hard love; and because of him (_Kyouya_), he finally learned that not everything is made of love and happiness and purity, and because of him (_Hikaru_), he had to teach it.

#22 – Jealousy

Although Tamaki should be trying to quell the barrage of insults Hikaru was hurling at his friend, he couldn't bring himself to stop him; he couldn't help but feel proud that he was at least _someone_ Hikaru would be defensive over.

#23 – Hands

It was different from his twin's; the hand that was in his hand was slightly tanner, slightly thicker, and less identical to his, but it was _the same_.

#24 – Taste

"You're yummy," Hikaru murmured habitually, and as he planted more kisses onto his neck, Tamaki wondered if he really _did_ taste like the vanilla body wash he used that night.

#25 – Devotion

It went without saying: Tamaki would always be true to his lover, even if said lover got pissed off at every single word of devotion that came out of his mouth.

#26 - Forever

When they (_Tamaki_) graduate from high school, when they (_Tamaki_) inherit his family's company, when they (_Tamaki_) contemplate about what would happen in the years after their fantasies (_after the host club_), Hikaru doesn't believe that this would go on forever— but he doesn't want it to end either.

#27 – Blood

He was speechless, staring in unneeded amazement, as Tamaki elegantly licked off the small droplet of blood and placed a consoling kiss on his soft skin, and Hikaru smiled, despite himself… and despite the fact that it was just a tiny paper cut.

#28 – Sickness

Kaoru had never worried over his twin's state of health, knowing that he'd be _perfectly fine_ by himself; but he never did trust Tamaki to take care of a very sick twin, going especially out of his way to lock the upperclassman out of the room and set pitfall traps around the Hitachiin mansion, mostly because said upperclassman was the very person who got his brother sick in the first place.

#29 – Melody

Hikaru had his eyes closed, resting peacefully against his lover's side, as Tamaki pressed the keys to the piano, playing the one song, the one soft melody that could calm them both.

#30 - Star

They were the center of attention, in the middle of the stage, and all Hikaru could do was blink, blink, and blink some more, before submitting into the kiss, Tamaki's arm crawling along his waist, a hand cradling his boy friend's cheek— and mildly (_very)_ stunned and shocked students clapped awkwardly for the (_finally_) official couple.

#31 - Home

Tamaki peered left and right, his violet eyes searching for any suspicious maids, as Hikaru invited himself in, mumbling the usual excuse of, "Kaoru locked me out of the house… again."

#32 – Confusion

"Let's not… play this _game_ anymore," Hikaru said softly, waving his hand vaguely in the air, before he buried his head into Tamaki's shoulder, "You keep thinking about how to tell us apart that I don't want you to even _try_ anymore…"

#33 – Fear

"It's too dark! Hold onto me, Hikaru! We may not get out of this place alive- Ow!" Tamaki grabbed his swollen nose, as his teary eyes gazed at the seriously ticked off twin, before said Hitachiin stomped even deeper through the large stuffy closet.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Haruhi isn't sure how thunderstorms changed them, but as long as Tamaki became her "daddy" again, as long as Hikaru became her "brother" again, she didn't care if they ignored each other for just that one moment; after all, they annoyed her less when they weren't biting at each other's neck all day.

#35 – Bonds

They didn't _plan_ for this to happen— _they never did_—they only wanted to screw each other over but something (or some_one_) had whipped out superglue and stuck them permanently together—namely Kaoru… and well, maybe Kyouya, too.

#36 - Market

"Hey, Hikaru… you like pocky, right?" Hikaru nodded absentmindedly in affirmation, picking a bag of melon-flavored chips off the shelves, his back facing his boyfriend as Tamaki shoved all the pocky boxes off the shelves and into the shopping cart.

#37 - Technology

"I was on the internet; I didn't receive your phone call," Hikaru lied casually, not at all thinking of the consequences it would lead to— the next day, a certain sleep-deprived Ootori was tossed out of bed at a certain unreasonable time and demanded by his best friend to install in the second Suoh estate the best technology ever.

#38 - Gift

"For.. me?" Tamaki's eyes widened, amazed, and he let a blush rise into his face as Hikaru flustered and pressed a untidy box into his boyfriend's hands, and walked out of the junior's homeroom crimson red, murmuring something about "Kaoru forced me."

#39 - Smile

Hikaru doesn't understand, but despite smiling almost every hour of the day, there was something _different_ in the smile that Tamaki always gave him.

#40 – Innocence

Tamaki was smiling, kingly again, his hands on his hips, and everyone, sans a blushing Hitachiin, was completely bewildered to why he was standing on the table, ranting about flowers and roses and valentines and— Hikaru.

#41 - Completion

It was strange and illogical, but he felt it was much better when he was on the receiving end rather than dominating him: maybe it was because Tamaki was good (_better_), maybe it was because he was younger (_smaller_), or maybe it was because he only felt complete when he had to do nothing at all.

#42 - Clouds

"Kyouya, _mon ami_, Hika-chan accepted! He said that it would be spectacular if we were able to go alone to Mt. Fuji and see the majestic clouds over the mountains! Oh, Kyouya, you cannot imagine the miracle that has occurred in this wonderful life! Not only will I visit the gardens and ponds and mountains, but I will soar and climb up into great clouds- _with _Hikaru-!" he stopped ranting into the phone, before adding delicately, "You _will_ procure tickets to Kyoto, ne?"

#43 - Sky

"It's funny, ne, Takashi? They're like the summer sky! Sometimes, they're all happy like, but most of the time it's filled with angry thunderstorms!" and Hani energetically turned towards Haruhi, who had conveniently froze at the mention of storms, and smiled an ignorantly innocent smile, "And Haru-chan doesn't like storms! So go and tell Tama-chan and Hika-chan to stop making one!"

#44 - Heaven

_A Slice of Heaven_, that was what it was called, and the only reason Tamaki bought it from the crepe stand, but Hikaru was the one eating more than half of it off Tamaki's fingers.

#45 - Hell

"You're… flexible," Tamaki said breathlessly, trying to ignore the heavy weight on his chest; Hikaru paused, a strip of fabric hanging from his mouth, before smirking slightly, like the smug devil he was, "Of course," and he delved back into to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

#46 - Sun

"I didn't know you were into painting, Hikaru," and Hikaru only nodded, a rag hanging from his mouth, as he drew a tiny golden circle, smiling onto the brazen field of white roses and blue violets; then he took the cloth out of his mouth, and wiped a smudge of paint off the canvas, mumbling absentmindedly, "Me neither."

#47 - Moon

When Tamaki was a young, love-loving boy, he dreamed his first kiss with his smaller lover (surprisingly, the dream did not state his lover's gender) was obscenely romantic and in the light of the half-moon, but that was when he wasn't aware that it was because the two of them had fallen into a hole that had appeared out of nowhere and forced their lips together.

#48 - Waves

"Kyouya!" said junior felt two heavy hands press themselves into his shoulders, "You will not believe what I have finally figured out!" Tamaki held up a finger and smiled, "When the twins way goodbye, Hikaru _always_ uses his left hand to wave!" and with an abrupt turn, Kyouya was pushed deeper into his seat, cornered by his overenthusiastic friend, a large smile radiating off his lips, "Isn't that amazing! I can _finally_ tell them apart!"

#49 - Hair

His hair was brown, his hair was blonde; his eyes were hazel, his eyes were violet; his hands were smaller, his hands were bigger; it's like a mirror who didn't look like him at all but still loved to draw his hands through his brown hair and blonde.

#50 - Supernova

"If and when they break up, it's going to be a catastrophic explosion; sales would collapse, the Host Club would fall into ruin, their families would become the media's bait, and everything we worked for will go down the drain," Kyouya turned towards the younger Hitachiin twin, who only quirked a smile, amused, "Then let's _keep_ them together."


End file.
